Let it all go
by mizz-sandra
Summary: Just a little drabble. I just wanted to end the year with a fic soooo, hear yah go! OkiKagu. R


Hey people! as a little something to end December with (and to kill my boredom, because dang it! How dare they give out Projects during vacation!). So anyways, A friend of mine told me to let loose, he said I was too chained and restricted and devoid of human emotions. He also said its alright to curse because no one knows who I am and It wont ruin my goody good girl façade at school. Up until now when I write, I look at the grammatical aspect, vocabulary and all that shit. But this time, I just let it go and poured out all the pent up feelings I had. Which really explains the title...

So tell me your reactions ok? If is it weird and that I should go back to my original self, or if it even changed at all?

**I do not own Gintama**

* * *

**Let it all go**

The chill breeze stung her cheeks as it caressed her porcelain like skin tinted with a dash of rose. He looked at her, sitting in the passenger's seat wearing nothing but a white thigh-length knitted jacket that showed her bare shoulders, a pair of black boots and hair tied in a messy bun at the right side of her head, knees curled up reaching her chin.

She wore an expression that was hard to decipher by the untrained eye. Unfocused and in deep thought, he wondered what she was thinking, was she sad because her dick of a brother left her after their good for nothing father abandoned them which led to her adoption by a certain silver perm sugar addict. Was she cold from the night's hostile air which threatened to turn her naturally pink and glossy lips to a frozen blue? Was it excitement from the little escape stunt they pulled minutes ago back at her place when he sneaked her off to come out for a drive with him. He didn't know.

"Let's go to park" round blue orbs gazed at him, softly at the same time daring. He loved her eyes, the way they shone under the dimly lighted sky with only the moon as their witness. The way little crystals drifted around her irises as she blinked her sleep away. Fuck, he can never say no to that, he'll do anything for her. He nodded in agreement after hearing her abrupt command.

They do this, 'hanging out' is how some people would put it. Their rendezvous sometimes consisted of a few walks and talks, verbal insults and physical violence, and sometimes like tonight comforting silence. Sure they made a hobby of destroying government properties during Thursday afternoons, where the aftermath was a few broken park benches, a dango stand thrown casually up to a tree, and the visibly lacking of other biological beings in the vicinity.

Once the heat of their battle dies down, that's the time for a certain nicotine freak to show up. He would nag for 30 minutes about how shameless it was for a police officer to be labelled more dangerous than a group of terrorist and that they'll be taking out the money for the repair from his pay. It was a good thing the shinsengumi pays well enough, not the mention he's never taken a vacation leave, not even once. Plus all the bonuses he gets when he catches some _random_ terrorist trying to take over the bakufu.

He drove for a good ten minutes or so before reaching their destination. As soon as the car went to a stop she charged out stepping into the snowy side walk. She spins and twirls and dances round and round kicking her boots off feeling the delicate patches of ice between her toes. It was cold, she didn't care. It never bothered her before. The empty feeling of being left alone was worse. It was a kind of cold you can't cure with whatever fire you try to burn in your hands. It was a chill that won't leave even with the bright warm sun at your finger tips.

He followed, bending to reach for her boots and sat at a nearby park bench. He rubbed his hands together and fixed the muffler coiled around his neck. It was a gift from his sister. He used to wear it before, to lift an icy feeling that wouldn't disappear. The same arctic chill that was brought about by her departure to a place he can't follow. Well he could but she wouldn't want that. She'd say things like '_you have your whole life ahead of you'_ and that you shouldn't waste it.

"Sadist, are you crying?" The girl voiced out snapping him back to reality. She stood at the middle, stretching her arms out as if reaching for the skies, not sparing him a glance. Every once in a while shed let a snow flake dance around her slim fingers until it fell on her nose. She would then cringe at the object at sight and blow it away.

"Like hell I am." He looked at her, back when they've only met, she was sure his expression was blank, devoid of emotion. But now, she sees a want, a desire for warmth that both of them craved for. "I know they said idiots don't catch colds but do you have a death wish china, it's below zero degrees here."

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?" She retorted glaring at him from under her long lashes that fluttered over her eyes whenever she'd blink.

"The girl who couldn't even put some pants on"

"Fuck you sadist"

"Sure thing china but not here, the last thing I want is being taken in for public indecency"

The girl huffed not really paying much mind to his insult. Instead, she plopped to the snow covered ground. She started moving her arms and legs in an attempt to make a snow angel. She could still remember the first time their feelings for each other started to blossom. It was snowing as well; she was trapped in a cage because of another one of Zura's idiocy.

Most of the time she just felt like shoving something up Zura's ass for consolation but at that time she wanted him to drop dead. He should really stop caller her leader in front of his enemies, his actions were so damn stupid it got her kidnap and locked up in a dark place with so little to eat for a very long time. That's when Gintoki rescued her with the help of the tax robbers.

Sougo was the one who found where she'd been kept. At the sight of him she hugged him tight and bursted into tears. Sure he was evil, sadistic and a sick little bastard at that. But he knew where the line was placed, and china's walls where just about broken. He swore he'd never forgive them for doing this. He'd be lying if he said he never dreamed of having china in between his arms trembling at his chest, sweat trickling down her face and gasping for air, but definitely not in a situation like this.

She gasps as he placed a pinch of snow on her forehead. He laid opposite, just above her, stomach pressed to the snow and elbows propping him up so his face hovered over hers. She moved his forelocks aside to look into his eyes. They were so different, and yet so similar. They're eyes both told a tale of sadness, despair and isolation. In her dark moments he was her silver lining, and she was his. And they understood each other without the need for words.

He leaned over to touch her lips, gentle and soft yet passionate and intense, wanting and needing at the same time giving and granting. They were lost in a world they made for the two of them. Not minding the cold, not minding the past. Just the heat they were feeling a burning passion which cindered away all the sadness, all the loneliness.

He bit her bottom lip and licked it begging for entrance, a request she gladly grant. He explored her mouth and soon both were tied to a duel of dominance neither one backing down willing defeat.

He pulled away for air. Her face was flushed and lips parted, his heart fluttered at the sight. Damn she was beautiful. "We should probably head back. I'm pretty sure Danna was awake when we left." He knows because he saw a silver perm stuck out at the window as he drove the car away. He had an insanely good vision, which he's used a couple of times as an advantage whenever china would kick high and her skirt would flicker upward with the wind, but was thankful for being blessed with an average hearing because he was pretty sure the yorozuya boss was muttering some sort of ancient curse that would land him in a ditch sooner than later. She nodded lightly standing up and equipping her boots.

She twirled catching snowflakes on her head as she drew near his car. Her every movement was fluid and elegant you can hardly believe she was the same glutton that worked at the odd jobs. She was _beautiful_. The only one able to melt that solid block of ice placed strategically in his chest and to free his soul from the never ending winter.

* * *

**(A/N):** so yeah,.. read and reviews.


End file.
